You're in For a Ride, Harry
by bad mornings
Summary: Harry's going to propose to Ginny. But, instead of asking HER, he asks Ron first. "And you're asking my permission?" "Yeah…" said Harry slowly. "I suppose I am."  Post DH. Very short ONE-SHOT.


If anyone passing by took a glance at the young man standing at the doorstep of an apartment, his hands in his pockets, they would think he appeared very calm, and relaxed. Little did they know that the man with round glasses, almond-shaped, emerald green eyes, and jet-black hair, that, no matter how hard he - or anyone else - tried to fix it, would never stay flat, was definitely freaking out inside. The hands inside his pockets were sweaty, and, despite the cool autumn weather, he felt much warmer then usual.

Harry Potter knocked on the apartment door once more, and only had to wait a few seconds until a tall, freckled young man, with bright ginger hair stepped out and shut the door behind him. Ron tried locking the door with the key, and failed, muttering things about useless Muggle contraptions. Harry laughed, took the key from his best mate, locked it, then dropped the key back into Ron's palm.

"Thanks, mate," Ron said, scowling at the door. "I swear to Merlin, sometimes I consider going back to live with Mum."

Harry smiled, and the two began walking down the street, headed to a Muggle restaurant that Harry'd swore had good food.

Once they were seated, and had their food ordered, Ron immediately began talking about the joke shop that he and his brother George ran.

"It's been great, you know," he said, though Harry was already quite informed about it. "We're always getting new people in there. Of course, we've still got the regulars that come in about twice a week - George usually gives them stuff for a lower price, saying that someone's got to cause havoc at Hogwarts since he or Fred's not there anymore..."

Despite the fact that it had been three years since the war, three years since Fred had died, Ron, and the rest of the Weasley's, still had some trouble mentioning his name.

Harry allowed Ron to ramble about how his life's been after the war. It wasn't like they didn't talk anymore, quite the opposite, actually; they frequently sent owls to each other, and met up whenever they could, usually informing each other on their job's, and how things were different since Voldemort was gone forever now, and how some things will always be the same.

The food came, and Ron being Ron, quickly devoured his, and ordered a large portion of pie.

Through the spoonfuls of pie, Harry decided that now was as good as ever to get to the point of their whole lunch - Ginny.

"So, Ron," began Harry cautiously, "me and Ginny have been together for a while now, huh?"

Ron looked up from his pie and narrowed his eyes at Harry. "Yeah," he said slowly, "you have. What about it?"

"Well it's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Go on."

Harry took a deep breath and choose to just be straight-forward. "I'm going to propose."

For a minute, Harry thought Ron was going to explode, and hit Harry, but instead, Ron took a deep breath as well, and said, "Well, I can't say I didn't know this was coming."

Harry felt immensely relived. "So you're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" Ron asked, amused. "If I was going to be mad at you, I would've done it way back when you two started dating."

"Well you tend to get mad over stupid things," Harry answered honestly, thinking way back to his fourth year in Hogwarts, and the arguments they'd had. "And," he added, "you were mad when we started dating. Told us we weren't allowed to snog in public, remember? Then Ginny got angry at you and said you couldn't tell her what to do."

"Oh yeah," said Ron reminiscently. "Huh. Seems like forever ago, doesn't it?""Yeah," Harry sighed, "it does."

Ron snapped out of his memory's and looked at Harry. "So what're you telling me for?"

Harry hesitated. "I'm not sure, really… Just thought it'd be the proper thing to do, you know? Of course, even if you didn't approve, I'd still ask Ginny just because I love her so much… But I suppose I thought that maybe I'd feel more confident if I had your approval." Harry grinned. "Weird reason, huh?"

Ron snorted. "Yeah." He took a moment to gather his thoughts. "So let me get this straight," he began. "You want to marry my sister, right?"

"Right." Harry nodded.

"And you're asking my permission?"

"Yeah…" said Harry slowly. "I suppose I am."

"HA!" Ron laughed bitterly. "If she ever heard you asked me before you asked her, she'd have my head, as well as yours!"

"I know," Harry said, a smile playing at his lips. "So what d'you say, Ron?"

"Well as your best mate, I'd say go for it. But as an older brother who just wants what's best for his little sister, I'd say she could do better. A lot better."

Harry wasn't sure what to say. "So is that a yes or a no?"

"You're sure you know what you're getting yourself into, Harry?"

"I know that I love her more then anything in this world and that's all that matters," said Harry matter-of-factly.

"Then I guess it's settled," Ron said, with an air of finality. "Now all you got to do is ask her."

"Oh…right…I forgot about that part." Harry quickly became panicked. "Oh, God, Ron! What am I going to say?"

"Er - you might wanna try 'Will you marry me?', mate. I think that might the right question for the time."

"Oh. Right," said Harry, shaking his head and suddenly feeling very stupid for not thinking of that, "of course."

Ron shook his head in amusement. "You're in for a ride, Harry."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hiya, everyone!  
>Here's another <em>very<em> short one-shot. **

**I know, I know...I should update Blessings and Curses. I'm sorry, for anyone who reads it, I get distracted and my mind takes me to different places... I ended up here.**

**I'm thinking of doing a one-shot of when Harry actually proposes. It'd be nothing but fluff, of course, but it might be fun to write. Anyone's thoughts on that?**

**Review? :)**


End file.
